¡Feliz Cumpleaños Maka!-Introduccion
by Liiz99
Summary: Bueno como dije, Soul Evans le hace una fiesta sorpresa a su pareja Maka pues que sorpresota! esta es la introducción algo que es bastante corto, le espera su regalo que anheló estos 5 años de técnico y arma, y por fin le dedica Soul su canción; Mejor pasen y lean que esto se puso bueno ;l psd: lean todos mis capítulos de fics entenderán mejor esta situación.


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**Continuación- Introducción al Capítulo ;)**

Soul se fue pero Samuella se quedó mirándome y dijo

-Ja… ojí carmesíes y sus encantos, es por eso que nunca me dejo agarrar confianza de esos dos…- Mientras comía cereal crudo

-Ehm… Wes y Soul?-

-Exacto ¿Quieres?- Ofreciéndome de su comida

-No gracias tehee~!-

-Okey! Tú te lo pierdes- Me senté alado de Samuella, y me llegó a la cabeza una pregunta algo tonta pero muy tierna

-Oye Samuella cómo era Soul de pequeño?- Me miró y sé rió

-Desgraciadamente era muy lindo el tío…- Y se le tornó en su rostro una expresión de orgullo

-Y era como es ahora?-

-Pues cuando él era pequeño sus ojos eran muchísimo más claros, y su cabello era algo grisáceo, y de sus dientes! Era una piraña-junior JAJAJA!-

-Haha, pero… Y como era su actitud? Ósea ehm como era su forma de ser contigo y sus familiares?-

-Uhmm… su forma de ser era muy tímida siempre que habían visitas él se escondía tras de Wes, y siempre odiaba que sus tías lo besaran en la mejilla o que lo abrazaran siempre se soltaba a llorar algo que muy bien recuerdo era que yo era muy cruel con él-

-El estaba muy enamoradizo de Natalia, creo que solo quería a ella y a Wes, de todos modos a mí en esos momentos me valía más un comino su opinión sobre mí-

-Sí…el me dijo algo de eso-

-Ósea que ya sabes lo que pasó entre todos nosotros?-

-Huhuuu si algo así-

-Cualquier cosa… Yo a él lo quiero como un desesperado y que esto se quede entre nosotras no más!- Apenándose un poco de su afirmación

-HAHA si…si él no se enterará tranquila

-_(Jadeo)_haaaa…haaa… ya llegué Spirit-

-Okey Ven…-

Sí…si… soy yo otra vez, él me condujo a un gigantesco Salón simulando el de Shibusen tenía grandes cortinas rojas y adornos en las paredes de color dorado, habían alrededor de 300 mesas con 5 sillas cada una; estas también estaban decoradas.

Tenía un segundo piso visible, que contaba con el alrededor de las paredes y gigantescas ventanas, había una banda sonora y de un lado del lugar se hallaba una grande mesa con muchas comidas de toda clase.

-WOaah~! Spirit te luciste!-

-No creas niño, solo lo hice por mi Makita-

-Sí sí-

-Hola Soul!-

Esa voz…

-Ah! Hola BlackStar! Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Spirit me invitó!-

-Y Tsubaki?-

-En casa…- Se quedó algo pensativo

-Olvídala mejor olvídala~! Más anda por ahí de un nuevo amor…~!(8)-

-Callate Soul!-

-Rabietas, también se te pone la voz de niña cuando te irritas…-

-No es un chiste lo de Tsubaki…-

-¡¿Qué!? YA NO PUEDO CANTAR?!-

-PUES CANTAS ASQUEROSO EVANS!-

-MEJOR QUE TÚ SÍ!-

-Solo dile que le gustas y se acabó el problema!-

-Eso dices-

-Neehh es bastante fácil!-

-No seas ignorante mejillitas-

-What… Mejillitas?-

-Te sonrojas estúpidamente-

-*gruño* No es que eras un dios yo no sé qué más?-

-Estás cagado eso es…-

-AH?!-

-Sientes envidia de que soy más fuerte que tú…-

-Sí claro, y yo resulté siendo el inmaduro-

-Si vez! Estás celoso mejillitas!-

-VASTA DE DECIRME MEJILLITAS-persiguiendo-

-MEJILLIITAS~ NO TE VALLAS A SONROJAR POR ESO~- Tono femenino-

-METETE EL MEJILLITAS POR DONDE TE QUEDE!-

-Hola chicos!-

-KIDKIDKID! AYUDAME MEJILLITAS ME VA A MATAR!-

-Mejillitas?-

-NO VALLAS A EMPEZAR KID!-Persiguiendo aún a BlackStar-MIRA QUE TE VOY ALCANZAR!-Modo guadaña-

-OHHH MIERDAMIERDAMIERDA!-

-Y la guadaña gana la tonta pelea?-

-_No me volveré humano hasta que te disculpes Black!-_

_-_Pues te quitaré a las malas!-

-_No estrás pe-pensando…?-_

_-_Oh….! Sí claro que sí! Ondas de alma se ha dicho!*risa macabra*-

-YA DEJEN LOS JUEGOS! NO EMOS TERMINADO DE DECORAR, MEJOR HAGAN ESAS PAYASADAS A OTRO LUGAR!- Spirit regañándonos

-(todos) Sí…sempai-

(Más tarde)

-Maka ya estás lista?- Acomodándome la corbata

-Un momento, Soul ven ayúdame!-

-¿Qué necesitas?- Llegando a su cuarto

-Me puedes hacer las coletas? Olvidé ponérmelas con listones

-Okey-

Tomé una cinta y agarrando una parte de su cabello le tomé forma y se la amarré

-Te ves muy…muy linda-

-Sabía que te iba a gustar!-

_(Tirrin Tiriiin)_ Mi celular que tenía Maka sobre su peinadora, lo agarré y revisé, tenía un mensaje de texto de Samuella

-"Soul, ya llegamos a qué horas pretendes venir! :/"-

-"Ya voy en 20 minutos, no te preocupes :)"-

-"Más te vale aquí ya están todos :B"-

-"Mucho mejor :D y están aburridos?"-

-"Nop! La mayoría está hablando -.-"-

-"Bueno nos vemos allí"-

-"Oki Bye :P!"-

-Lista?

-Lista!-

-Soul, a dónde vamos?-

-A un Lugar-

-Tonto ya lo sé pero a donde?-

-Ya verás

-..-

-Ya llegamos-

Estaba muy oscuro nuevamente me llegó otro mensaje

-"El que se acaba de parquear eres tú?"-

-"Si, como te diste cuenta?"-

-"Neeh esas ventanas son muy grandes para ver toda la calle"

-"uuu que miedo, todos los de adentro nos ven"-

-"Si pero entra ahora!-

-"Bueno bueno ya voy"-

-Vamos Maka- Tomándola de la mano para que se levantara de la motocicleta

-Pe-pero si eso está muy oscuro vamos para otro lado!-

-No importa-

-Estás loco Soul!-

-Vamos- Se lo dije de una forma inocente, sabía que esos tonos míos los quería mucho ella, nuevamente le jalaba la mano suavemente

-puchero-No-no sé qué estás tramando pero… que no sea nada malo!- Advirtiéndome

-No para nada!-

Se puso de pié y le tapé los ojos con mis manos, mi piel suele ser a veces muy suave y a veces áspera es tan rara!, caminando junto con ella con mucha delicadeza y gentilidad subíamos los 8 escalones que conducían a la gigantesca puerta principal. Empujé con algo de esfuerzo la puerta asiendo que rechinara un poco dando yo la señal le quite mis manos y encienden la luz…

-_(todos)_ **¡¿SOOOOORPREEESAAAAAAAAA~!-** Gritaron! Cayeron serpentinas confeti y muchísimos papeles de colores sobre Maka.

-AAAaaaaa….- Muy sorprendida, claro, boquiabierta sin decir nada obviamente; Maka no se podía comer el cuento de esta fiesta, todos la rodearon felicitándola, algunas chicas y chicos la abrazaban; algunos estaban tomándose fotos como salieran a la ligera… Yo salí de toda la multitud y me senté en la mesa más cercana para admirar los invitados, esperaba a que todos volvieran a sus lugares para sí continuar con lo que verdaderamente estaba planeado

Cuando ya terminó el inicio de la apertura de la fiesta , se sentaron y siguieron con lo suyo unos se fueron a bailar y otros a charlas en sus mesas reservadas; Divisé a Maka y la llevé a una mini-salita con cortinas rojo y negra semi alumbrada con una pequeña fuente de luz que se hallaba en un rincón; La miré por un momento para ver su rostro y saber su expresión que iba hacer la vi incrédula al ver la decoración de la sala, notaba que no le salían las palabras

-E-eso es…?-

-Sí eso es-

-Enserio?-

-Ajá, si señora-

-Soul… sabía que algún día de estos al fin cambiarías de opinión-

-Sí… ahora esta va enserio, antes era cruel contigo porque me gustaba asustarte-

-Yaay! -

Sí señores… en esa sala habían 2 sillas y un piano…

**Nota de Autor:**

Perdónenme por no hablar bien el capítulo anterior LOL, mi padre me dijo que me desconectara o me castigaba 1 semana xD y pues este era el pedazo de la historia que hacía falta al otro fic que no estaba completo nuevamente digo: TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL LLLLLLLLLLL XD sakjsaksj LOOOOOOOOOOOOL ya sabén qué vá á pásár xD sí.. Soul es muy sexy, no se irriten porque hablan como Soul xDD! **COMIC SOON: DULCE COMPOSICION? **Hasta la próxima Soul-camaradas ;) xD


End file.
